Adaptações
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: ATUALIZEI! QUARTO CAPÍTULO POSTADO(SLASH)da minha fiction, onde imaginei como seria a continuação de "O Senhor das Moscas", principalmente para Jack e Ralph
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Estes personagens pertencem a William Golding, unicamente.

Notas da autora: Decidi escrever uma fiction de "Senhor das Moscas" pois o livro me tocou como poucos, me despertou a vontade de escrever novamente, escrever sobre estes personagens intrigantes, interessantes, reais. Escrever YAOI, pois pra mim, o livro deu indícios sim! Quem não gostar da idéia de ler sobre Jack e Ralph juntos, some! Espero que ao menos uma ou duas almas bondosas leiam minha história, já que só vi fics deste livro em inglês!

Capítulo I - prólogo

Olhavam-no como se fosse doido.

Ralph estendera a mão. Horas de fuga, nenhum músculo em todo o seu corpo estava relaxado. Contraíam-se em agonia. Não estava mais sendo caçado, não. Já fora alcançado. Era apenas uma questão de minutos até que se esgotasse por completo. Rendera-se fisicamente.

À sua frente, avistara o oficial da Marinha. Então, reunira o pouco que lhe restava de forças. E estendera o braço para ele...

...e tudo o que sua mão pôde tocar foi o ar abafado e úmido do meio dia.

Olhavam-no como se fosse doido...e ainda, Ralph continuava vendo. Via e ouvia, mas não sentia. Seus caçadores haviam parado e aglomeravam-se ao seu redor para contemplar o espetáculo. A hilária cena.

O Sol, exatamente acima deles, brilhou com a intensidade incômoda do horário. Incentivada pela claridade excessiva, a miragem de Ralph tornava-se mais nítida. Ainda via. E estava ouvindo. Estava sendo convidado a entrar no navio. Ele e os outros meninos. Porque não escutavam? Porque ignoravam o adulto? Recusar-se iam a deixar a ilha?

Um desagradável ruído sobrepôs-se violentamente à voz do oficial.

Risadas.

Estava sendo ridicularizado.

Virou-se para encarar seus perseguidores. Sua vista feriu-se momentaneamente com a claridade quente do incêndio. Todo o caminho que Ralph percorrera em sua fuga estava em chamas. E estava cercado por lanças, afiadas em ambas as pontas. Não o surpreendeu.

Atrás dele, o mar gelado era calmo, sem ondas. Como se aguardasse pacientemente sua decisão.

Não houve decisão. Não da mente – quem se manifestou foi o corpo. Num desespero autônomo. Os joelhos cederam. A exaustão ultrapassou seu limite e superou a vontade do garoto.

Não houve mais miragem – desvanecera-se. Restava apenas o óbvio. Dor, cansaço... Culpa de uma morte. Choque por outra, mais recente. E medo da sua própria, que seria agora. A qualquer momento. Fechou os olhos. Uma escolha ao menos lhe restava. Sua última visão. Não seria a maldita ilha ou aquelas crianças assassinas. Buscou em sua mente esgotada a imagem de seus pais. E esperou.

Porque não atacavam logo? O que esperavam, afinal? O que faltava? Ele já deixara claro que não resistiria. Orgulho besta agora lhe poderia custar caro.

Mas faltava o comando.

Faltava Jack.

Fim de prólogo, em breve posto o primeiro capítulo de verdade!


	2. capítuloI

Cap.I

Faces sarcásticas, troncos ardendo em trêmulas labaredas, tudo rodava. O calor agora era uma entidade sólida que o abraçava por completo.

Parecia-lhe que os rostos queimavam e a floresta gargalhava. Ambos debochavam de sua situação. Lanças eram apontadas para si enquanto o resto dos caçadores, vindos das entranhas da selva, alcançavam o grupo.

Ralph buscava em cada um daqueles rostos algum velho traço de sanidade. Não inocência. Esta esperança estava morta. Já não eram crianças perdidas numa ilha, mas bichos em seu habitat natural.

Em cada par de olhos, só enxergou fúria, injustificável e insaciável. Já a sentira, uma vez... Recordava, com mais nitidez do que desejaria. _Simon..._

Uma fúria que aos poucos deu lugar a medo e respeito, à vista de alguém que se aproximava.

Roger, com seu sorriso azedo, adiantou-se.

- Ei, Chefe. Perdeu a cena. O coitado delirou.

De algum modo, Jack vinha do coração do incêndio. Sem pressa. Sem qualquer cautela aparente. Era provável que sua agilidade lhe permitisse andar e saltar por entre as chamas, desafiando-as a tocá-lo sequer.

Fez-se silêncio com sua chegada.

Ralph não sabia se se tratava de silêncio por respeito, ou pela expectativa das atrocidades que Jack lhes ordenaria cometer agora.

Seu medo já era pânico. Nem o calor escaldante unido ao fogaréu infernal impediu o arrepio gélido que lhe subiu pela espinha.

O comentário de Roger foi ignorado. O círculo em torno de Ralph abriu-se para o líder passar. Ele seguiu em frente sem desviar sequer os olhos de seu alvo. Passos ligeiros e inaudíveis. Cabelos desajeitadamente crescidos. Lança em mão. Olhar atento, ensandecido. Um autêntico predador da selva.

Postou-se em frente a Ralph. Este, mesmo caído ao chão, ousou encará-lo. Não abaixaria a cabeça para fitar os pés de Jack.

- Então decidiu se render para nós? Porque tão rápido? Me admira você, sempre disposto a lutar, mesmo sabendo que não há chances! Hein, Ralph?

O menino franziu a testa, mas foi Roger quem respondeu.

- Você não entende, chefe. Ele avistou a salvação!

O comentário arrancou risadas dos garotos e um triunfante sorriso do Chefe.

Engolindo o ódio, Ralph calou-se.

Jack apontou a lança para ele. Era agora. O brilho demente nos olhos azuis o desafiava a arriscar um único movimento.

- Levante-se. Virá conosco!

Uma exclamação muda fez-se no ar. Ninguém ousava contestar o Chefe. A curiosidade do grupo era óbvia.

A decepção de um deles era evidente.

- Como é isso, Chefe? Não íamos...

- Não. Tenho outros planos. Vamos, Ralph! Levanta daí!

Teria sido um choque para Ralph. Afinal, Jack não cedera à selvageria. Dispensara a chance de arrancar sangue. Jack o poupara.

Mas o rapaz já testemunhara as mais abomináveis atrocidades naquela ilha. Com certeza, seria exigido um preço por sua vida. E não seria barato. Naquele momento, Ralph não acharia vantajoso pagar preço algum para estar vivo, simplesmente.

- Acabe com isto de uma vez, como já fez antes, Jack. Não me importa.

'_Como **nós** fizemos antes'_, completou para si. Engoliu em seco, na garganta um nó de inútil remorso.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião aqui. Ande logo!

Dito isso, pressionou a ponta da lança contra o pescoço do garoto. Como este ainda resistisse, Jack perdeu sua pouca tolerância. Não era um rapaz de palavras ou negócios. Além disso, haviam de deixar logo aquele lugar. O incêndio se alastrava com rapidez assustadora, estava quente, quente feito o inferno.

Agarrou o braço de Ralph e o arrancou do chão. E o menino voltou a cair.

'_Nem eu imaginava que estivesse tão fraco...quando foi que cheguei a este estado?_', pensou.

Jack ajoelhou-se, emitindo um grunhido, agarrando seus braços e sacudindo-os violentamente.

- ANDA LOGO, ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO?! PERCO A PACIÊNCIA E VOCÊ VAI SOFRER! – gritava, sem soltá-lo. Os dedos apertavam sua pele já esfolada por galhos. O olhar alucinado junto ao seu rosto causava semelhante pressão.

Levantou-se e o trouxe junto, mas Ralph cambaleou, suas pernas tremiam sem controle. Pior do que a fraqueza, era a expressão de absoluta inércia. Ralph não se movia. Estava enfurecendo o garoto ruivo.

Então, Jack o esbofeteou com força no rosto.

- Um de vocês aí traga o coitado. Nem andar sozinho ele pode.

Encarou Roger significativamente antes de completar.

- Não o machuquem...demais.

Girou sobre os tornozelos e em segundos havia desaparecido por entre troncos e trepadeiras. Deixou para trás seus atônitos subordinados, que se entreolhavam receosos.

Haviam caçado e perseguido Ralph continuamente por incontáveis horas. E agora, chegado o momento de pôr de fato as mãos em seu antigo líder, ninguém se manifestava.

As bárbaras pinturas nos rostos faziam impecavelmente o trabalho de ocultar suas dúvidas. Seu pânico. E principalmente, o respeito que no fundo ainda nutriam por Ralph.

Timidamente, os gêmeos surgiram dentre os meninos. Por trás da tintura que lhes cobria inteiramente o rosto, Ralph distinguiu seus traços assustados. Em silêncio, dispuseram-se a levantá-lo. Uma voz os deteve.

- Não precisam se incomodar – declarou o tom irrefutável de Roger – Voltem vocês dois. Deixem comigo, sim?

Era como se o tempo congelasse para Sameeric, não havia floresta em chamas, barulho de ondas contra as rochas, calor insuportável. Não havia Ralph caído à sua frente. Tudo parava, tudo sumia.

Apenas a voz, eles e o dono da voz. Apenas o terror.

A obediência foi instantânea. Ainda arriscaram uma olhadela para o menino esgotado, antes de correrem para juntar-se aos outros garotos da tribo.

Roger fixou-os em vicioso silêncio até que desaparecessem em meio à selva.

Ralph acompanhou o olhar, que lhe despertou vaga lembrança.

_Você não conhece Roger. Ele é terrível. _Eram as palavras dos gêmeos, que ele não soube bem como interpretar. Não quis.

Apertava montes de areia quente que lhe escorregavam por entre os dedos. Suas frustradas tentativas de se erguer causaram um resmungo de deboche no outro garoto.

Num gesto brusco, hábil, Roger estava à sua frente. Levantou-o pelos braços sem se incomodar em ser gentil. Ralph sufocou um gemido, trincando os dentes. De pé, irritado, semicerrou as pálpebras inchadas pelo cansaço. Encarou ofensivamente seu oponente.

- Não pense que vou carregá-lo. Ande.

E encostou a ponta afiada nas costas do garoto louro. Sua expressão não era de alguém que mataria. Havia uma sombra nos olhos negros que fez Ralph tremer de súbito calafrio.

Fechou os olhos e procurou o controle sobre seu corpo, sobre suas pernas. Precisava firmá-las sobre a areia fofa. Buscava equilíbrio. Os primeiros passos foram os mais difíceis. Os mais pesados. Seus pés feridos hesitavam. A lança pressionava sua carne queimada, sem furar. Espetando, apenas. Torturando. Frustrando.

O garoto louro gostaria apenas de abandonar-se ali mesmo, sobre folhas queimadas e galhos caídos. Que a inconsciência viesse levar embora seus sentidos, sua razão. Não dormir, simplesmente. Desmaiar, para evitar pesadelos inimagináveis e sonhos impossíveis.

Mente e corpo gritavam por um alívio, e ainda, Ralph forçava-se a um estado de alerta. Precisava ordenar seus pensamentos, por mais absurda que lhe parecesse esta idéia. Não houve, nunca haveria ordem alguma na ilha. Ou em seus habitantes. Nem mesmo quando Porquinho ainda vivia. _Porquinho. _Que há poucas horas, estivera vivo, ao seu lado.

Distanciavam-se agora da parte incendiada da ilha. Ali, a brisa vinda do mar, livre da quentura do fogo, soprava sobre sua face. O contato, ainda que suave, incomodou a pele esfolada. Ralph não sabia para onde, nem porque estava sendo levado. Presumia que fossem para o 'forte' que os selvagens habitavam...mas por qual motivo? Fariam dele um escravo? Torturar-no-iam até que implorasse pela morte sem um pingo de dignidade? Ou poupariam sua vida miserável a cada dia, torturando-o para sempre? Ter-se iam tornado cruéis a este nível?

_Sim. Todos nos tornamos._

De repente, a lança arranhou fundo suas costas, da nuca à espinha. Ralph apertou os olhos, consciente do regozijo de Roger atrás de si. Sim, se dependesse deste garoto, estaria morto. Era provável que o martirizasse antes. Atormentá-lo-ia por diversão, então acabaria com ele de vez.

Jack. Por sua culpa, estava vivo. O que pretendia, afinal? O que queria dele? Não o odiava, por ter sempre representado a única ameaça ao seu poder? Não o queria ver morto, livrando assim a ilha de seus inimigos para sempre?

Por mais que possibilidades viessem e voltassem, era absolutamente impossível. Para alguém que só age por força dos instintos mais primários, não há previsão. Não há lógica.

Teria que fazer o que mais odiava e temia: esperar.


	3. capítuloII

Disclaimer: não são meus personagens, infelizmente

N/A: Segundo capítulo do que espero ser uma longa história, onde resolvi prolongar "O Senhor das Moscas" de tanto que amei o livro. E como para mim ficou óbvio o amor que há entre Jack e Ralph, logicamente não pude deixar isto de lado. Em outras palavras: SLASH, explícito no futuro. Não gosta, não concorda? Problema seu. Não obriguei ninguém a ler.

Capítulo II

Ralph estava certo. Aproximavam-se do Castelo de Pedra. Com passos forçados e vacilantes, ele seguia pela mata, Roger atrás de si, estranhamente quieto.

Um frustrante silêncio ocupava toda a ilha. Algo estava errado. Fora do lugar. Faltavam os pássaros. Provavelmente, afugentados pelo incêndio gigante, haviam voado para a ilha mais próxima. Em breve, Ralph esperou, voltariam. Quando passasse o perigo.

O garoto louro suspirou. Não havia mais decepção pela miragem desvanecida. Não esperava realmente ser salvo. Não achava que poderia voltar. Não após tudo o que vira. Após o que _fizera. _Não pensava nisso agora, porém.

Não pensava, absolutamente. Nem conseguiria. A mente de Ralph estava muito quieta. Como se a violenta torrente de emoções que o abalara havia pouco fosse se diluindo gradativamente. E culminou neste nada. Neste seu habitual bloqueio. Estava acostumado.

De onde estavam, já avistavam os selvagens que guardavam a entrada do 'forte de pedra'. Eram formas inquietas com borrões de argila no rosto e no tronco despido. Apenas de perto, distinguiam-se Robert e Maurice com suas lanças apoiadas no ombro.

Maurice declarou satisfeito.

- Já era tempo! O Chefe está impaciente... Já até mandou acender o fogo!

- Ah, claro... Nunca é bom fazer o Chefe esperar – Roger comentou em tom casual. Ralph não gostou do tom. Voltou-se para encará-lo, mas o garoto o pressionou para que seguisse em frente. Tinham de escalar a rocha, ainda. Seria trabalho árduo para Ralph, no estado em que se encontrava. Tentaria ser breve, ao máximo que pudesse. Algo lhe dizia que não deveria testar a paciência de Roger.

Em meio à subida íngreme, já se podia escutar a agitação lá em cima. Os caçadores pulavam e gritavam em torno de uma nova fogueira. Sua costumeira dança.

Começavam-na senhores de si mesmos, agachando e torcendo os corpos. Causava prazer. Seduzia-lhes os sentidos, todos de uma vez. Drogados pelo cheiro, pela consistência do sangue morno no rosto, dançavam. O ritmo acelerava-se. Os movimentos tornavam-se obcecados. Os olhos adquiriam um brilho doentio.

E logo, estavam sendo manipulados por aquele ritual maldito. Não só o corpo. A vontade. Ralph sabia como era isso. Não desejava saber de novo. Tampouco _ver _de novo.

Mas já chegavam ao topo do Castelo.

Ao fundo, algumas cabanas, todas vazias, cobertas por plantas. Aqui e ali, havia enormes rochas. E alguns troncos que os garotos haviam trazido lá de baixo, da floresta, para usar como lenha. E também com o propósito de empurrar as pedras Castelo abaixo, como haviam feito com Porquinho.

A certa distância dos abrigos, os selvagens moviam-se energicamente em torno do fogo. Não era uma fogueira muito grande. Um nauseante aroma rapidamente achou seu caminho pelas narinas de Ralph, que quase vomitou. Porco. Carne suína estava sendo assada, como de hábito, e alguns dos pequenos já devoravam pedaços meio crus, deliciando-se com o sangue quente que lhes escorria por entre os dentes, pela boca e mesmo pelo pescoço, quando mordiam.

Jack estava sentado num tronco maior, não muito afastado do grupo, mas fora do círculo da dança. A julgar por sua expressão predatória, já havia feito sua parte no ritual. Seu rosto sardento fitava Ralph com descarada ironia.

- Não quer um pedaço de carne, Ralph? Deve estar faminto!

Se a pergunta tivera intenção maldosa, era impossível saber. Mas Ralph recusava-se a respondê-la. Indignado com os acontecimentos, surpreendia-se com a trivialidade da pergunta.

- Responda ao Chefe – ordenou Roger. Jack o encarava com expectativa, e o resto dos selvagens observava a cena sem arriscar uma palavra.

Ralph revirou os olhos.

- Não quero nada. Expliquem logo o que querem – exigiu em seu tom calmo.

O líder não pareceu gostar da resposta.

- É melhor que coma. Vou fazer uma reunião depois e direi o que pretendo.

- Diga logo aqui mesmo.

Jack levantou-se.

- Esqueceu quem manda agora, Ralph? Só vou convocar minha assembléia quando quiser! E antes, você tem que comer a carne!

O garoto louro sentia todo o seu autocontrole se esvaindo.

- Eu não quero a carne que vocês caçaram!

Um cruel sorriso esboçou-se no rosto do Chefe.

- Mas já quis! Pensa que eu esqueci? Naquela noite você também foi um de nós, lembra-se?

Roger resmungou satisfeito.

Ralph encarou Jack como se pudesse assassiná-lo da pior maneira possível, e realmente o faria, se estivesse em condições. Não sabia por que, mas a verdade dita pela boca de Jack parecia duplamente inexorável.

Tão poderosa era a tensão no ar, que alguns pequenos haviam cessado a mastigação e observavam tudo com olhos arregalados. Sameeric estavam encolhidos num canto distanciado da fogueira, escutando com atenção.

Roger havia se afastado de Ralph. Aproximara-se da lenha, chutando as tripas do porco em seu caminho. Apanhara um pedaço já frio do bicho, que agora engolia com gosto. Era o único que aparentava tranqüilidade.

O líder teria sustentado o olhar acusativo de Ralph sobre si por muito mais tempo. Coragem não lhe faltava. Paciência sim. Suas últimas palavras carregavam uma tonalidade óbvia de ameaça.

- Posso forçá-lo a aceitar o porco, Ralph!

Um desafiador silêncio foi sua resposta. Num movimento assustadoramente preciso e veloz, lançou-se sobre o garoto. Ralph caiu sem chances, Jack sobre si, pressionando-o contra o chão duro, de rocha. Instintivamente resistiu, usando os braços para afastar o outro. Mas o garoto ruivo agarrou seus braços e os manteve presos contra o chão.

- Alguém aí! Tragam carne! – gritou.

Ralph lutava para recuperar o fôlego e controlar sua revolta. Lágrimas de frustração umedeciam suas pálpebras.

Seguiu-se um arrepio. Pelo corpo inteiro. Um calor no rosto, inexplicável. Inesperado. Ruborizou-se a face pálida. Estava intrigado. E mais irritado do que nunca.

- Sai de cima de mim, Merridew!

Jack visivelmente se divertia com a situação. Parecia adivinhar o quanto o garoto louro estava fraco. Os olhos inquietos faiscavam de triunfo puro e atravessavam os de Ralph, como se procurassem algo lá. Sentindo a respiração acelerada colada ao seu rosto, Ralph corou.

Um dos caçadores apressara-se em cumprir as ordens do líder e trazia um pedaço meio queimado de porco. Jack pegou e aproximou a carne do rosto de Ralph. O cheiro gorduroso e forte do animal provocou ânsias de vômito no garoto, mas também o deixou com água na boca. Esquecera-se do quanto estava faminto, privado de qualquer alimento havia horas e horas.

- Então, não vai aceitar, Ralph?

Jack lhe sorria ferozmente, e Ralph virou a cabeça para o lado. Evitava encará-lo. Mal podia se mexer com o peso do corpo em cima do seu. Sem hesitar, o ruivo forçou o pedaço contra a boca do garoto, sem gentileza, sem tolerância.

Ralph resistiu. Sua fome o tentava. O líder puxou seu rosto pelo queixo, para que o encarasse.

- Vamos, mastigue – mandou.

E nada mais foi necessário. Nenhum incentivo. Mordeu a carne e a mastigou com voracidade, enquanto Jack o observava. A humilhação, momentaneamente posta de lado, subordinara-se ao instinto.

Pondo-se de pé, o Chefe anunciou a reunião. Imediatamente, todos os selvagens largaram o que faziam e aglomeraram-se em volta do líder, aguardando obedientemente suas palavras.

Ralph ainda assustava-se com a estranha autoridade que Jack Merridew exercia, sempre exercera sobre todos. Jogado no chão com as mãos engorduradas de carne, lutando contra o peso do sono, também ele esperou para saber o que seria feito consigo.

- Ouçam todos! Capturamos nosso último inimigo! Ninguém mais se opõe a nós!

Houve forte vibração e gritos de vitória e contentamento.

- Querem saber por que não o matei, não é isso?

Fez-se um silêncio confirmatório, e até mesmo Roger demonstrou interesse, inclinando-se para frente em seu tronco.

O Chefe semicerrou as pálpebras e fitou sua vítima. Assim ficou por um tempo, uma eternidade para Ralph. Não era o habitual olhar predatório que todos já conheciam bem. Era decidido, e...frustrado? Que frustração poderia abater Jack Merridew, o líder, cujos planos corriam em magnífica perfeição?

- Vamos torná-lo um de nós.

O choque pairou no ar acima deles assim como as densas nuvens, vindas do calor excessivo.

Ralph sentiu-se tremer por inteiro e um pavor inominável dominou todas as células de seu corpo, enquanto tomava consciência do que acabara de ouvir. Em um remoto canto de suas memórias, viu um rosto que lhe sorria. Era um rosto humano. Ria para ele. Ele também ria para o rosto. O rosto sardento. E gentil. Ambos se divertiam. Exploravam a ilha juntos. Aquela mesma parte da ilha...

Aquela mesma parte onde estava agora. Em frente ao mesmo rosto. Talvez humano. Não se sabia, não se via. Só sangue. Argila. As sardas se faziam tão incertas quanto a gentileza. Não tão improváveis quanto a mesma.

- Sim, é o que ouviram. Ele será feito mais um selvagem!


	4. capítuloIII

Capítulo III

"Ele será feito um de nós!"

Eram as palavras do Chefe.

E apenas o eco delas chegava aos ouvidos de Ralph. Pois não poderiam estar tão próximas. Tão óbvias. A realidade de seu significado não podia ser.

Sim, podia.

O impulso imediato foi se manifestar. Defender-se. Argumentar em favor da lógica. Tudo isso deslizou desde o peito de Ralph, atravessou a laringe. E morreu na garganta, formando um bolo seco. Esvaiu-se o impulso. Pois quem, antes, já havia tentado conscientizá-los? Simon? Depois, Porquinho?

Engoliu o nó. A coragem voltou pelo mesmo caminho que havia subido.

- Vou levar o prisioneiro.

Jack pensou por um segundo. E acrescentou.

- Amanhã, vamos caçar algo. Porco, outro bicho, não importa. Estejam aqui reunidos quando escurecer. Entenderam?

Todos assentiram debilmente. Ainda olhavam alternadamente de Ralph para o líder. Esforçavam-se por crer que o garoto louro, com sua concha, já os havia guiado. Esforçavam-se por esquecer disso. Em breve, dispersavam-se Castelo abaixo, para a floresta.

Ralph os seguiu com a vista cansada. Suas pálpebras pesavam.

Uma voz inexpressiva disse.

- Você vai levá-lo para onde?

Roger, junto com Jack, vinha em sua direção.

- Lá pro meu abrigo.

Uma pausa. Roger fitou o líder com indisfarçável surpresa.

- Quer que eu ajude?

O garoto ruivo voltou-se para o outro com um misto de curiosidade e espanto. Como se estivesse ofendido.

- Não vai precisar! Eu sei lidar com cativos!

Alcançavam-no, e Ralph levantou-se. Sozinho, sem esperar ordens. Não podia mais tolerá-las. Não podia mais confrontá-las. Não quando até mesmo respirar estava difícil.

Evitando encará-los, andou na frente. Mas Roger lhe apontou sua lança.

Jack adiantou-se. Avisou.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai fugir. Nem conseguiria. Eu disse que não precisava ajudar!

Contrariado, Roger baixou a lança. Houve um breve lampejo de impaciência em seus olhos. Quase imperceptível.

Ralph prosseguiu. A qualquer momento, sabia, poderia desabar. Cair ali mesmo, de um cansaço absurdo que vinha de dentro para fora, de fora pra dentro. Uma vez mais, almejou o desmaio que lhe traria o alívio da inconsciência.

Era estranho o silêncio entre os três. Atrás de si, Ralph sentia uma tensão se expandindo. Não sabia a causa.

Nuvens carregadas ocultavam quase todo o céu. Além disso, deixavam poucas brechas por onde passassem raios solares. De modo que a tarde era quase noite. Uma rigorosa tempestade aproximava-se. Uns poucos pássaros que haviam retornado àquela região voavam baixo, um sinal claro de chuva.

Ralph sequer escutaria os trovões, por mais estrondosos que soassem. Um sono pesado como nunca tivera antes o aguardava. Tão agonizante era o pedido de seu corpo por descanso, que se apressava em alcançar a cabana do inimigo. Podia até ser que, lá chegando, Jack mudasse de idéia. Poderia matá-lo lá mesmo. Era bem possível que o fizesse, Ralph achava. Ou então, o entregaria nas mãos de Roger... Insistentes evidências lhe diziam assim.

Não iria mais escutá-las. Em breve, estaria dormindo.

Cambaleando, ele alcançou a pequena cabana que pertencia a Jack. A entrada era coberta por folhas já amareladas, caídas de árvores.

Não foi nem preciso ordem para entrar. Seus joelhos cediam. Jogou-se no chão e engatinhou pra dentro do abrigo, afastando as folhas. Não prestou atenção ao seu redor. Apenas, largou-se num canto, encolheu-se, e perdeu os sentidos.

Roger observava tudo com indiferença. Voltou-se para o Chefe.

- Então, qual o seu plano?

Jack apanhava uma casca de coco cheia d'água e entornava tudo garganta abaixo num só gole.

- Ele vai caçar com a gente. Acha que ele vai querer?

Roger o encarou intensamente. E respondeu.

- Não.

O garoto ruivo virou-lhe as costas. Sentou-se no chão, apoiando a coluna numa pedra cinzenta que usava como encosto. Precisava ignorar a pressão sobre si. Sabia que ainda era observado. O outro garoto estava insatisfeito com suas explicações. Queria outras.

Jack fechou os olhos. Ainda arfava de toda aquela correria. A perseguição, a caçada. A tarde se esvaía rapidamente. Não havia mais sol algum.

Esperava a respiração tomar um ritmo normal, quando sentiu um toque gelado sobre o sangue seco em seu rosto.

- Não importa se ele quer. Podemos fazê-lo querer. Eu posso.

A pele ruiva arrepiou-se sob os dedos longos de Roger.

Olhos azuis arregalaram-se, faiscando de desafio.

- Não vai precisar. Ele vai aceitar!

Roger sorriu amargamente.

- Fique com suas conclusões.

Puxou o líder novamente. Pelo rosto. Os dedos provaram o contraste da argila grosseira na pele macia e sardenta.

Jack mirava um arranhão fundo que se estendia do ombro até o braço do outro garoto. Buscou a ferida com a língua. Raspou-a com os dentes, como um roedor.

Roger arrepiou-se. Ardia. A boca do ruivo ia de cima pra baixo, de baixo pra cima, morna sobre o machucado aberto. A mão ossuda deslizou pela calça em farrapos de Roger, encontrando sua rigidez. Este gemeu enquanto era tocado onde mais precisava. Com naturalidade. Com facilidade, e sem receios. Ambos haviam descoberto o desejo na ilha, perdidos, e sua única preocupação era a urgência de saciá-lo. Não hesitavam quanto aos seus instintos.

Jack o satisfazia com carícias bruscas e dedos velozes. De modo rude, forçavam-se um contra o outro. Os dedos de Roger afundavam nas ondas ruivas emaranhadas, apertando ainda a cabeça do líder sobre seu ombro, para que continuasse a lamber com voracidade o arranhão. Jack lambia. E mordia.

Ambos arfavam. E não se viam. Nem mesmo uma breve troca de olhares era necessária. Qualquer comunicação era dispensável. A interação física era o que queriam. Era o que tinham. Assim, Roger era livre para simplesmente fechar os olhos e curtir individualmente seu prazer. E a vista de Jack podia vagar impacientemente pela caverna, pousando aqui e ali, enquanto suas mãos iam e vinham, arrancando gemidos altos do outro menino.

Em sua pouca idade, logo Roger alcançou o alívio. Recuperou o fôlego e procurou puxar Jack mais pra perto. Sem demora. Era sua vez de tocá-lo, de segurar e marcar o corpo pálido e ruivo. O corpo que estava colado ao seu, excitado como ele próprio estava antes.

Se tivesse se preocupado em buscar consentimento nos olhos azuis à sua frente, Roger se irritaria. Não iria encontrá-lo. Tampouco enxergaria o mesmo desejo que se mostrava tão óbvio no baixo ventre de Jack.

Mas ignorava tudo isso com prazer. E logo, começou a masturbar o garoto ruivo. Seu toque, ágil e agressivo, não parecia afagar. Um de seus braços envolvia o líder, praticamente prendendo-o no lugar.

A atenção de Jack dispersava-se, vaga, buscando um ponto fixo. Encontrou logo.

Mirava uma forma caída no chão, encolhida e inconsciente. Buscando calor nos farrapos que a envolviam. Respirando com dificuldade, ainda.

O Chefe acompanhou o subir e descer do peito. Escutou a inspiração ruidosa, problemática. Reparou na boca entreaberta, arroxeada de frio. Estudava a condição do garoto louro.

Ralph mexeu-se em seu canto. Sua expressão de sofrimento amainou-se. Como se o sono se tornasse mais leve.

Finalmente estava relaxando.

Roger não viu nada disso. Nem viu que Jack vira. Roger apenas continuava a mover os dedos, obstinadamente. Sua outra mão pressionou a nuca do garoto ruivo. Com força. Jack gemeu, e voltou a atenção para ele. Percebeu o brilho feroz nas pupilas dilatadas.

E ele próprio sentiu toda a ânsia por contato voltando. Cada célula em seu sangue borbulhou, consciente das mãos rudes que seguravam seu membro. Que o machucavam.

Jack Merridew jogou para trás a cabeça ruiva, e mexeu para frente os quadris estreitos, movendo-se com Roger. Queria logo o ápice. Era o que importava naquele contato sem intimidade. Era o que esperava. Sorriu um sorriso sádico que rivalizava com o de Roger. E alcançou o que desejava. Num êxtase silencioso. Não compartilhado.

Trêmulo ainda, ergueu-se. O afastamento lhe causou um frio breve. Depois, passou. E ele voltou-se para o garoto. Já podia.

Mas os olhos de Roger estavam sobre Ralph. Haviam estado desde o começo. Maliciosos e satisfeitos.

Jack Merridew não estava satisfeito.

- Vai ficar parado aí? Ou vem caçar comigo?

Sem pressa, Roger tirou os olhos do garoto louro.

Fingindo surpresa, respondeu ao líder.

- Você já quer ir?

Jack sustentou o olhar do garoto. Engoliu o susto. Manteve-se firme.

- Pode ir, se quiser. Vou mais tarde. Mas ainda não tive o bastante, Chefe.

Levantou-se, postou-se em frente ao garoto ruivo. E olhou de soslaio para Ralph. Por um breve instante. Rápido demais para ser acusado. Devagar o bastante pra que Jack percebesse.

- Então vá. Eu fico, e me viro sozinho, já que você não está disposto agora.

Jack Merridew já havia apanhado sua lança, afiada em ambos os lados. Jogou-a de volta no chão. Agarrou o braço do rapaz à sua frente, e trouxe-o para perto. Deitou-o sobre a terra, e o cobriu com seu próprio corpo.

- Ninguém disse que não quero mais. Só estou meio cansado, só isso!

Lá fora a tempestade desabava, e estava muito frio. Dentro do abrigo, havia um garoto que se esquentou rápido. O outro, continuou com frio.

E o último dormia um sono profundo demais para sentir calor, frio ou dois pares de olhos sobre si.


End file.
